kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Yūma Chiaki
Yūma Chiaki, or Thor, as he is more commonly known, was formerly the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok and currently a captain for the Shinpaku Alliance. Personality and Goals He fights using a combat-sumo fighting style and joined Ragnarok in order to make his dream of making the combat-sumo style mainstream. Despite being in Ragnarok, Thor has a high degree of honor, capable of reasoning with foes, and considers upholding the rules of combat-sumo wrestling his top priority. Thor is also perceptive, even while in an imminent rage, having immediately discerned exactly who Kenichi was after their first encounter based on the information that Siegfried passed on to him. Thor believes that the Shinpaku Alliance is composed of true comrades, unlike Ragnarok, during which he believed Siegfried was the only person who was his comrade. Thor has a strong liking for fellow Sumo Wrestlers. Such as in the D of D Tournament, he cheered for one. He also says things that most Sumo Wrestlers say. Thor is also afraid of heights, such as when he needed to jump out of a helicopter, he grabbed the side stating he couldn't do it. However, he put his fear behind him for the sake of his friends. Like Kenichi, he is also afraid of riding dangerous rides such as rollercosters, something Kenichi shares with him. Appearance Thor is a very tall and large-framed man. He is lightly-tanned with short black hair and with long sideburns. He sports a defined and well-muscled built with a large and around belly; what he considers the perfect mixture of muscle and fat. He typically is seen wearing a sleeveless kimono to show off his muscular arms and usually doesn't wear any footwear. During his days as the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok, he wore black gloves with golden marks insignias shaped like roman numerals for "7". Ragnarok Saga 'Betrayal Arc' Thor runs a fighting ring, where the Shinpaku Alliance sneaks into and suddenly attacks the members of the ring, and claims (ironically correctly) that in this situation, Ragnarok was the one being attacked. He figures out who Kenichi was among the invading Shinpaku based off of Siegfried's information and the two step into the ring.. Before the duel, both state their conditions if victorious: Kenichi's is to have Thor quit Ragnarok, while Thor's is to have Kenichi train under him in combat-sumo. Thor possesses an iminent advantage against Kenichi in his large amount of strength and endurance, neither of which allow Kenichi to harm him sufficiently, though is impressed by Kenichi's endurance. He soon comes under attack from Kenichi's Strongest Combo and receives hits to the head from the Kao Loi, further impressing him. Thor loses when he is thrown out of the ring by Kenichi and honors their agreement, though gets a severe beating from the remaining members of the Eight Fists as a result. 'Final Clash arc' He later joins the Shinpaku Alliance as a favor to Siegfried. However, since he promised to quit "fighting", he defeats Loki's subordinates under the pretense of "practicing" his techniques. When Odin tries to attack Niijima, Thor steps in and tries to hold him off and is easily defeated and left severly injured. Just as Odin is about to kill him, Kenichi arrives at the last second and saves him. After healing his injuries, he assists in fighting Ryuto's grunts and cheers for Kenichi to win. Yami/YOMI Saga 'DofD Tournament Arc' Thor participates in the D of D tournament as part of Shinpaku, and is among the rest of its members touched by Mizunuma's bravery and sacrifice, quickly rushing in with Kisara, Freya, and Takeda and knocking out three of the opposing Black Squad members with Thor's Hammer. He is nearly beheaded when he rushes at Captain K and is narrowly saved by Freya, who notices the steel wire, upon which he leaves the weapon battle to Freya. After the match, he is seen cheering for the Mongolian Bufu team for being composed of sumo wrestlers like himself, but becomes horrified at the ferocity with which one of its team members displays in fighting the opposing Karate team member, not to mention that the Bufu team member was smiling and waving at him while speckled with blood after the onslaught. He becomes tense during the night, practicing his sumo techniques ardently and arguing with Takeda to keep away from him while he does so. He is gravely injured by Shou Kanou when he attempted to save Miu, confining him to the sick bed and rendering him unable to fight in the later matches. During the invasion of Despair Island, he teams up with the other injured Shinpaku members and Hermit and defeats Fortuna. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' In rescuing his master Danki, he along with the other Shinpaku members fight a weapons Yami group and fight them. After Danki and Kenichi is saved, Thor goes home with his master and trains with the Valkiries. 'Okinawa Arc' After hearing from Niijima about a Yami base in Okinawa, Thor accompanies the other alliance members to Okinawa to help the masters fight them despite them saying otherwise. At the night, Thor stays down in the lobby of the hotel to make sure the masters don't go by them so they can follow them. However, they all (with Miu, Kenichi and Niijima by accident) all leave them and Thor talks with Siegfried believing this to have been a peaceful night. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' When Niijima gains data on Yami and the members need assistance in fighting their opponents, Thor was arriving with Freya and Siegfried out of a plane, however, Thor couldn't jump due to his fear of hieghts, but jumps for the sake of his friends. Unfortunatly, he lands off course and eventually ends up in the crosshairs with Miu's fight with Rimi over the disc on Yami. He helps get the disc back and does his best to keep it from falling into Rimi's hands only for him to accidently breaking it from his grip. Afterwards, Thor and Miu are sad that it broke and later relieved that Niijima actually had the real one all along, causing both Miu and Thor to get angry over Niijima for such a trick. He helps fight Ishida (who was a Yami member inside the Congress) and after he's defeated by Sakaki, they all go home having completed their objective. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' After hearing from the others about Miu being kidnapped by Jenazad, Thor offers his assistance in any way he can and wishes Kenichi the best of luck. He later is present when Rachel offers her assistance and helps locate Miu's last location and let Kenichi know about it. 'Titan Arc' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Thor and the rest of the alliance head out to the base while holding onto Niijima having forced the information out of him. However, the masters force them to stay as they fight. They are met by the limo that picked up the YOMI members from before and Thor is shocked to see Berserker and a new member named Lugh. As Niijima confirms Berserker joined Yami as Ogata's disciple, Lugh decides to fight the allaince and is shocked to hear from Siegfried that Lugh is blind. When Lugh seemingly kills Siegfried, an enraged Thor charges at him only to have his arm broken but is saved at the last second by Siegfried who snapped his neck back into place. Thor then manages to snap his arm back into place revealing it was only dislocated. He later watches as Takeda challenges Lugh alone. As Takeda attempts to sacrifice his left arm, Kenichi interferes not wanting either to damage themselves this far. Lugh decides to leave, but not before promising Takeda he'll come for him first next time. He later attends the amusement park with the rest of the Alliance. He marvels that the rides are able to let people ride in their swimsuits and notices that Kenichi has been avoiding them for a while and when some Valkyries ask him to come only for Thor to state his shoulder isn't healed and Kenichi also notices it and the two bump fists with each other noting their fear of scary rides. They both then eat and marvel at how people want to ride dangerous rides and promises not to tell Miu his fear about them. He then shows his surprise at Miu's travels with her grandfather and how she gave up so much for the sake of martial arts. As Kenichi decides to ride the merry-go-round with her, Thor comments to himself how Kenichi's heart has become so much stronger. He then talks wtih Siegfried and believes he saw Tanaka from the DofD Tournament in the crowd, but Sieg doesn't see him, much to Thor's confusion. At night, he runs into Niijima, some Valkyries and Matsui and notices nobody is here and sees a fire which causes Niijima to ask Thor for protection. When he discovers everybody is fighting YOMI but him, his left arm is hurt from Niijima grabing it and realizes it's because he's injured. He then is rallied by Niijima as he says they need to regroup and prepare for battle. They make there way to Renka's and Rachel's fight and are shocked (and pleased) seeing the two half-naked from fighting, much to there embarrassment and causes Renka to kick him in the face and causes Rachel to leave ashamed of using non-flashy moves. Skills and Techniques Thor practices a hybrid martial art heavily based on traditional sumo. An interesting note about Thor is that he was never trained by any master in combat-sumo, yet he achieved his level by pure hard work and training. Ikki Takeda even said that Thor, who achieved his level without a master is " simply beyond belief", demonstrating that underneath his supposed stupidity, he shows ability through his determination and hardwork as a martial artist. Thor would later receive some training from Danki Kugatachi, greatly boosting his already formidable fighting skills Enhanced Resilience: Thor trained his body to accumulate a combined mass of muscle and fat that renders him extremly resistant against normal attacks. Even against powerful attacks from YOMI fighters such as Rimi or Lugh, Thor is able to shake it off like it barely hurt him and continue fighting. His durability is thanks to the Valkyries having trained with him constantly by striking his stomach and hardening his muscles. Enhanced Speed: The training that Thor underwent after Ragnarok disbanded dramatically incresed his overall speed. So much that even Freya (who is a swift fighter herself) commented on this attribute. Enhanced Strength: 'Befitting his large build, Thor has a great amount of strength, such as being able to push a large bolder more than twice his size with little effort and lift it, as well as several others with considerable strength. He's able to send multiple enemies flying with his attacks. 'Techniques *'Thunder Smashing' - Thor's strongest attack where he joines his hands by locking his fingers t ogether to form a make-shift hammer with his fists that he can use to hammer nearby foes in rapid succession, with enough power to knock down a person in one hit. It is inspired by his namesake, the mythical deity Thor, who was known to have a powerful hammer, Mjolnir, as his signature weapon. To add to this namesake, a background image of an enormous, hammer-wielding entity engulfed in lightning shadowed him on his first use of this skill in combat. *'Upper Arm Toss': Thor grabs the opponent from above their waist, and proceeds to flip and toss them onto the ground. *'Quadruple Tornado': Also known as the leg muscle tornado, Thor raises his leg and stomps down on the opponent with his whole body weight. *'Upper Palm Thrust:' Thor grabs his opponent and slams them onto the ground with an open palm using his whole body weight to increase the damage to his opponent. *'Oniharite' (Demonic Open Fist Slap): Thor slams an open palm to a target within reach with enough power to crush concrete. After training together with Freya's grandfather, Thor further honed this technique by adding a twisting motion with his wrist, sending the unlucky recepient flying and allowing him to fight armed foes. *'Hurricane Wave Times 4: '''A much stronger version of Thor's original leg muscle tornado, this technique involves the user raising his leg and then thrusting straight down with his whole body weight. This attack was strong enough to penetrate concrete and smash a gun. *'Sabaori''': Basically a throwing move, Thor grabs his opponent's waist and attempts to toss them with all his strength. Battle Log Battles Present vs Shirahama Kenichi (loss) vs Odin (loss) Team Battles with Mizunuma, Takeda, Kisara, and Freya vs. Black Force Team (won) with Freya and Takeda vs Sho Kanou (loss) with Hermit, Siegfried, Kisara, Takeda, Freya, and Niijima vs. Fortuna (won) with Takeda, Kenichi, Miu, Kisara, and Ukita vs Yami weapon's division (won) with Miu vs Rimi (no winner, Rimi left after the disk was destroyed) with Kenichi, Miu, Kisara, Takeda, Ukita, Chikage, Freya, and Siegfried vs Ishida (interupted by Sakaki) Trivia *Thor shares many traits with Edmund Honda from the Street Fighter series, among them that they are both Sumo wrestlers who wish to prove the worth of Sumo as an actual combat art. *He is named after Thor, the Norse Thunder God. *When he's challenged he usually proclaims "For all the fat men in the world!". Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Ragnarok Category:Sumo Category:Expert Category:Dou Category:Male Category:Former Villain